The Suite Life Movie 2: Cody in Space
The Suite Life Movie 2: Cody in Space is an Upcoming 2019 American science fiction comedy film produced by Disney Channel Movies. The Second feature film to star the Suite Life, it is a parody of Muppets From Space, and it is the first film to have the Debut of the Special Guests, the Hannah Montana Cast to have an original Disney Channel plot, and is a deviation of other Disney Channel films as it is the only non-musical film to date. The film was directed by Danny Kallis. it stars the returning cast of Cole Sprouse, Dylan Sprouse, Brenda Song, Ashley Tisdale, Debby Ryan, Phill Lewis, Doc Shaw, Erin Cardillo, Matthew Timmons, Adrian R'Mante, Charlie Stewart, Estelle Harris, Aaron Musicant, Sophie Oda, Patrick Bristow, Adam Tait, Anthony Acker Camilla and Rebecca Rosso, Giovonnie Samuels Monique Coleman, Vanessa Hudgens, Zac Efron, Alyson Stoner, Robert Tort, Sharon Jordan, Andrew John Ferguson, Sammi Hanratty, Hannah Leigh In the film, Cody attempts to discover his origins after having nightmares. After he and Zack are captured by government officials during his search, London Tipton and the rest of the gang must save them. The film was released on December 31, 2019 by Disney Releasing. Before High School Musical 4, it is the last Suite Life feature film to have the involvement of Estelle Harris prior to his retirement from performing the following year, as well as the last Disney Channel Film to have Muriel Voiced by Estelle Harris to her Retirement in 2020. It was also the last Disney Channel film to be released theatrically until High School Musical 4 in 2020. The film was shot in Los Angeles California at Buena Vista in 2018. Plot TBA Cast * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin * Brenda Song as London Tipton * Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick (Returning) * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink * Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby * John Ducey as Dr. Donald Spaulding / Dr. Ronald Spaulding * Matthew Glave as Dr. Ronald Olsen * Katelyn Pacitto as Nellie Smith * Kara Pacitto as Kellie Smith * Steven French as Ben * John French as Sven * Norman Misura as Fish Monger * Russ Rossi as Sea Captain * Moisés Arias as Randall (Returning) * Zac Efron as Trevor (Returning) * Vanessa Hudgens as Corrie (Returning) * Adrian R'Mante as Esteban Ramirez (Returning) * Brian Stepanek as Arwin Hochauser (Returning) * Charlie Stewart as Bob (Returning) * Estelle Harris as Muriel (Returning) * Aaron Musicant as Lance Fishman (Returning) * Sophie Oda as Barbara Brownstein (Returning) * Patrick Bristow as Patrick (Returning) * Adam Tait as Bartholomew (Returning) * Anthony Acker as Norman the Doorman (Returning) * Giovonnie Samuels as Nia Moseby (Returning) * Monique Coleman as Mary Margaret (Returning) * Alyson Stoner as Max (Returning) * Robert Tort as Kurt (Returning) * Sharon Jordan as Irene the concierge (Returning) * Andrew John Ferguson as Student (Returning) * Sammi Hanratty as Holly (Returning) * Hannah Leigh Dworkin as Amy (Returning) * Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana (Returning) * Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart (Returning) * Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott (Returning) * Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart (Returning) * Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken (Debut) * Corbin Bleu as Security Guard #1 (Debut) * Lucas Grabeel as Security Guard #2 (Debut) * John Goodman as Frank, the head of the BWS. * Alec Baldwin as Rentro Soundtrack * Happy - Pharrell Williams * The Love You Save - Jackson 5 * That's What I Like (Clean Version) - Bruno Mars * Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics * I Want You Back - Hannah Montana Cast * Come Fly with Me - Michael Buble * Never Gonna Give you Up - Rick Astley * Speechless - Dan & Shay Category:Disney Channel Movies